Out-of-band (OOB) signals may be part of communication systems. OOB signals may be used to send data regarding the strength, quality, or other status of a data signal and/or a data channel that carries the data signal. The data may be used to monitor the data signal and/or the data channel. Monitoring the data signal and/or the data channel may allow for adjustments to the data signal and/or the data channel to reduce power usage, increase signal-to-noise-ratio, among adjustments for other reasons.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.